Max Newest EnemyBen
by Bethica
Summary: Somehow Ben is alive, but isn't human, he is pure evil and he is going to team up with White and help him destroy 452 together, so he has this big bad plan of his *please r/r*


Max Newest Enemy.....Ben...  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. The language Al Bhed belongs to the creators of Final Fantasy X. I own nothing from any of them.  
  
A/N: Even tho Ben is dead is season 1 of Dark Angel, well, lets say he somehow came back to life. This is set after Freak Nation. If anyone is waiting for me to update Hope and Survival (one of my fanfics) well, I'm working on it, this moment. Also this fanfic will be sci-fi/supernatural (meaning Ben is going to use magick powers)  
  
~^~  
  
Terminal City:  
  
Joshua is painting a picture of some woman, not Annie, not Max, but this is something new Joshua is painting, he hasn't draw the facial figure of this woman's face and he is out lining everything in black, very lightly. Max walks over to Joshua and stand beside him, watching him paint, and his eyes are not onto Max, but the picture. "Hey little fella, who are you painting of?"  
  
Silent for a moment and he didn't answer and he turn his head for a moment, stared Max in the eye saying nothing. He turns his head back to the picture. "Blue Lady"  
  
Max pause and froze at the same time, she grabs Joshua by the arm and made him look at her. "You mean thee Virgin Mary 'Blue Lady?" He nods. "Why?" He said nothing, continues to paint the picture.  
  
(You know why) said a voice is Max head.  
  
Max hears the noise in her head and begins to have flash-backs of Ben, his victims, the teeth of his victims and the flash-back set back to Manticore, at night time Ben tells the other X5 children about going to the good place and getting rewarded by the Blue Lady. They got the Blue Lady, by a janitor working in the room, when one of the X5 was seizing in bed and he hands the card to the kid and his seizing stops. Ben thought they were stronger enough to be rewarded by her, the Blue Lady. Suddenly the flash-back changes and she sees herself watching her and Ben fighting, Ben got hurt, he didn't want to go back to Manticore. Max watches the Max in her flash- back snapping his neck. "You know why" Suddenly, Max finds herself in a dark chamber, no windows or doors, just a very tiny of light.  
  
"Hello?" cried Max, Max doesn't know where she is. "Alec? Joshua? Logan?" nothing, a man walks out of the shadows, looking like Alec, but isn't him, its Ben. "Alec? Where are we?" Max doesn't know it's Ben. Ben said nothing, he is glaring at Max, studying her, and he walks around her. "Alec, this isn't one of your lamest jokes, because it isn't funny"  
  
"Hello, 452, long time no see, how long has it been? 3 months? No exactly about a year"  
  
"Who are you?" Max covers her mouth with her hands. "It can't be, you're dead" Tears were coming down her eyes.  
  
"You may think I'm dead, but I'm not, I'm still a transgenetic, but something more" he turns his back, a evil face appeared on his face. "How did you feel, killing me? That night?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I I had no choice, if I got caught by Manticore me and" before she can finish her sentence.  
  
"Answer my question, I don't want your pathetic excuse, how did it feel?" his eyes begin to turn all red.  
  
"It felt wrong," she said in a demanded kind of tone of voice  
  
"No" he lifts up his left palm and he begins to create a large, medium size energy ball, the color is bright blue and mixed with red. "It felt great, 452, we are design to kill, and one last thing, before I knock you down, I'm back and badder than ever, and watch your back, because I'm watching you all over" he turns around sharply and threw the energy ball at Max and hits her, she falls to the ground. "Night night" he backs up and shimmers away. Max is back to reality.  
  
"Max!" cried Alec.  
  
Max opens her eyes and looks around, she has a cut on her forehead, from the blast and blood is leaking down her eyes. Alec helps her get off the ground. Max walks over to the couch. Alec sees the wound on her forehead. "You alright? You took a fall"  
  
"I was hit, by this power ball or something, created, by Ben"  
  
"You mean Ben? My Manticore twin Ben?" Max nods, tears were streaming down her eyes. "But he is dead, you killed him"  
  
"No, he is back, he might not be human"  
  
"Who's not human?" said Logan walking into the room; he has a puzzled look on his face. Max seems bit distant about something or something is wrong with her, as like a family situation. Alec gets up and leaves the room.  
  
"Ben, is back"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I asked Joshua, what he was painting and he said 'Blue Lady' and I heard a voice and I was set in this 'dream world' which was actually real." Max paused. "Is Joshua alright?"  
  
Joshua enters the room. "Fine, little fella, I was originally painting a picture of you, as our leader and something or someone was controlling my mind, I thought I was trippin, I couldn't escape, I was in my mind running around, like I was high or it was all in my head" Joshua stops rambling on.  
  
Max looks back at Logan. "The thing we need to know, is why he is back, why he wants me?"  
  
"Maybe, revenge or" Logan pauses for a moment and stops talking.  
  
"Logan, what is it? is my life on the line?" before she can answer he nods. "Great, I have a wacky guy from a selective breeding cult and a brother raised, from the dead and wants me dead, why?"  
  
"You're the one," said Logan, he hurries takes out a scroll out. "Remember, before the Jam Pony fiasco, I managed to translate the runes into English, last time it was in Ancient Minoan, but this time it is in another language. Sandeman must did this, maybe he figured out White's crazy pals wouldn't read this. It goes like this '2 Stones, will try to destroy the one, before carrying out the plan, to help the helpless and the people of this earth'. Its still all jumble up, but I think I know what it means and meaning White and Ben are teaming up, but maybe Ben is part human, transgenetic, and something else, all I can say this is, it is pretty bad and if they team up, Earth will be wiped out meaning humans and your people will be extinct in 1 hour."  
  
Everyone stops what they were doing and all look at Logan, including Max, they are all scared to death, also including Logan.  
  
"They designed her to be the perfect soldier, a human weapon, then she escapes, in a future not far from now, in a broken world, she is haunted by her past, she cannot run, she must fight to discover her destiny"  
  
((Part 2 coming up)) 


End file.
